Cocol
by nanadalem
Summary: Jeno X Jaemin. Humor receh, AU,OOC. Ps. Bahasa tidak baku. #Nomin #Back2Nomin


"Aku jarang di cocol~ aku jarang di cocol~" Jaemin mengarahkan mic ke depan bibirnya, sedari tadi ia mengulang kalimat itu terus menerus, sampai orang yang disebelahnya di buat pusing.

"Ngapain si, na?" protes jeno ketika telunjuk lentik jaemin mulai bermain main di depan dadanya, membuat pola melingkar di tempat yang sama.

"katanya abang sayang~ hoo hoo~ katanya abang sayang~" suara jaemin dibuat mendayu dayu, kali ini telunjuknya menoel noel pipi si lelaki bermarga lee itu.

"emang abang sayang kok, na." jawab jeno yang sedari tadi asik memainkan game di ponselnya.

"kini abang t'lah pergi, tinggalkan ku sendiri~" jaemin melanjutkan lagunya, dan jeno masih tidak berkutik dari duduk manisnya.

"abang disini ko, sayang"

"aku tak di cocol lagi~ aku tak dijamah lagi~" tangan jaemin kini beralih menangkup pipi nya sendiri, turun kedada melewati leher jenjangnya, benar benar terlihat sangat binal.

Kalau ada yang menanyakan kekasih lee jeno itu sedang ngapain, jawaban nya adalah, jaemin itu lagi kode ke jeno agar di belai olehnya.

"cocol AHH~ cocol AHH~" entah jaemin gemas dengan jeno yang tidak peka sedari tadi, atau memang dirinya sengaja mengumbar bau mulut nya. Karena ia membuka mulut besar nya lebar lebar pada kata 'ah'

"cocol keperawananku~" dan kali ini, jaemin mengakhiri lagunya tepat di telinga sang kekasih, berharap jeno peka jika dirinya kurang belaian, tapi yang ada itu membuat jeno merinding ketika merasakan hembusan hangat napas jaemin masuk ke rongga telinganya.

"kamu daritadi ngapain si, yang? nyanyi ga jelas gitu." jeno menyimpan benda persegi yang sedari tadi dimainkannya, menoleh kesamping tepat menghadap wajah jaemin yang berjarak kurang dari lima senti itu.

Sejujurnya, jeno tuh sedari tadi sudah risih akan kelakuan _absurd_ jaemin. Tapi ia hanya membiarkannya saja karna memang dia sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah polah Nana kesayangannya itu.

"gak lagi ngapa-ngapain," jaemin menujukkan wajah _aegyo_ yang terkesan centilnya itu pada jeno, dan jangan lupakan nada suaranya yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"gak ngapa-ngapain apanya? dari tadi kamu nyanyi sambil grepe grepe aku. Kamu minta abang cocol ya?" Akhirnya! untuk pertama kali dalam hidup jaemin, seorang lee jeno kini peka akan kode ala ala nya. Ingatkan jaemin untuk tumpengan nanti!

"apaan si abang, enggak kok." bilangnya si enggak, tapi pipi jaemin kini sudah memerah menahan malu karena jeno memajukan wajahnya.

"Tuh kan, wajah kamu minta abang dosa in," lama lama tubuh jeno bergerak naik menindih jaemin, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan jaemin sekarang.

Di dalam hati jaemin bersorak sorai layaknya _cheer_ _leader_ ketika sedang menyoraki tim basket di sekolahnya.

Uhh, apa mungkin jeno akan mencocol keperawanannya sekarang? Uhuy, jaemin bahkan sudah tak sabar menantikan sentuhan jeno di tubuhnya.

"kamu jangan nyesel lho nanti kalo abang cocol," jeno berkata tepat di depan bibir jaemin, tangannya sudah meraba raba paha mulus jaemin "ihh jangan gitu bang, inget dosa." Alah, bilang aja dosa. Tapi tubuhnya malah kepanasan sendiri.

"Yaudah, gajadi kalau gitu," jeno sudah mau berdiri dari posisinya ,sebelum jaemin menarik lengan bajunya untuk kembali ke posisi seperti tadi.

"yaudah kalo abang maksa. Cocol aja nih, nana mah pasrah," jeno terkikik geli akan kelakuan binal jaemin seperti yang sekarang.

"Tuh, tadi aja bilang dosa. Tapi pas aku mau berdiri aja di tahan tahan. Dasar kamu tuh" Jaemin keburu gemas dengan jeno yang sedari tadi belum mau memulai cocolan nya.

"Udah cepetan cocol nana, tadi maksa minta nyocol." jaemin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jeno, sedikit menekannya agar lebih mendekat.

"Lah? emangnya aku maksa- mphh-" perkataan jeno terpotong karena jaemin yang menciumnya tiba tiba, jaemin melumat bibir atas jeno dengan tak sabaran, dan di balas jeno dengan melumat bibir bawah kekasihnya.

Ciuman keduanya semakin liar, bahkan jaemin sudah grepe grepe perut kotak kotak jeno yang masih tertutup kaos.

Saking khidmat nya kegiatan mereka, jaemin dan jeno tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke apartement milik jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah, ibu datang~" Jeno segera melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka ketika mendengar suara halus calon ibu mertuanya, menyebabkan jaemin menggeram tertahan.

Jeno kembali ke posisi duduk manisnya, lalu merapikan kaosnya yang kusut karena ulah tangan jaemin. Dilihatnya jaemin yang masih tiduran dengan bantal sofa yang menutupinya.

Yah, gagal deh usaha jaemin menggoda kekasihnya.

 **END.**

 **Mind to review?**

saya bikin ff ini karena gabut, karna saya menggabut gabutkan diri saya sendiri, dengan si gabut yang mengabut gabuti saya, bersama gabut yang menggabut gabutkan dirinya.

Sekian,

see u mwahh.


End file.
